


Never Stop The Flow

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen | Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruka considers how to preserve the Tsukimori song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop The Flow

Ruka looked at all the things she'd accumulated from Rougetsu, feeling overwhelmed. There were lots of things to figure out how to handle, from charts to notes to things she'd picked up on the way.

It occurred to her that the most important thing to make sure she had was the Tsukimori song. If people ever came back to Rougetsu, and she believed that maybe someday they would, someone would need to know how to access the melody. She didn't know if there were other Tsukimori heirs besides herself, and she had to presume that there weren't, that they'd died when Sakuya had gone on her rampage.

Still, maybe there was a hope. Maybe the next person who needed to do it could do it without the blood. Maybe they'd get lucky.

Or maybe she should keep it for her own family, until she could find others of that bloodline, find those to teach it to, start a new order of Shrine Maidens. She'd have to marry and have daughters, teach them that heritage and continuity. And she'd find if Madoka had cousins, relatives on the Tsukimori side.

At the very worst, she'd have to make sure the old documents were preserved, so that someone could at least try.

She was tempted to play the music on the piano, to make sure she hadn't lost it herself, but she wasn't in the mood. She would never lose the music; she never would. The main thing was to make sure that other little girls learned it and remembered it too, just in case.

What happened to Sakuya could never happen again.

Piling the other notes and things into a box, she made sure that the music, the notes, the mirror were all safe, hidden away. She'd need them. The world would need them.

She had a lot to do.


End file.
